internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Copa Fin del Mundo
The Copa Fin del Mundo (in English, End of the World Cup) is a tournament staged in Ushuaia, Argentina. The tournament is known as the End of the World Cup as its host city of Ushuaia is generally regarded as the southernmost city in the world. History It was first contested in 2005 and was called the Encuentro Nacional de Hockey sobre Hielo Infantil, but was given its current name during the event.Historia - Copa Fin del Mundo Matches were originally played at the Laguna Diablo natural ice rink, where ice was only available for several weeks during the year. In 2009, a new refrigerated outdoor rink opened in Ushuaia, on the same site as an Olympic-sized facility that was built in 1979. The tournament was exclusively a youth competition until 2010, when the Libre (open/senior) division was added. The Damas (women's) tournament debuted the following year. The 2010 tournament was played at the new rink and was the first championship staged on a full-sized (Olympic) rink in Argentina and throughout South America. Prior to 2010, the Copa Fin del Mundo was staged between the local Club Andino Ushuaia squad and ACEMHH (Asociación Civil Escuela Metropolitana de Hockey sobre Hielo) from the capital of Buenos Aires. The Winter Club de Patinaje sobre Hielo Asociación Civil (WCHH) made its debut that year. In 2013, the tournament was made open to international teams for the first time. Two foreign teams (313 Brasil of Brazil and Los Nordicos of Chile) participated in the competition. The 2014 Copa Fin del Mundo was held over two weeks, with all competitions but the new international senior division (Mayores Internacional de Clubes) taking place from July 16-24. The international competition was staged from August 6-10. Results 2016 2016 results *Categoria Mayores champion: Dragones de Rio Grande 2015 2015 results *Masters champion: Club Andino Usuhaia Azul *Test champion: Club Andino Usuhaia Test B *Categoria Damas (women's competition) champion: ACEMHH Lokas *Categoria Sub-18 champion: ACEMHH Leones *Categoria Sub-14 champion: Club Andino Usuhaia B *Categoria Sub-12 champion: Club Andino Usuhaia B *Categoria Sub-10 champion: ACEMHH Pulgas 2014 FIXTURE y RESULTADOS *Categoría Mayores (senior competition) champion: C.A. Ushuaia "A" *Categoría Damas (women's competition) champion): Ovejas Negras H.C. *Categoría Sub-16 champion: Winter C.H.H. *Categoría Sub-14 champion: C.A. Ushuaia "A" *Categoría Sub-12 champion: C.A. Ushuaia "A" *Categoría Sub-10 champion: ACEMHH *Mayores Internacional de Clubes (international senior competition) champion: C.A. Ushuaia "Verde" 2013 Copa Fin del Mundo 2013 *Categoría Mayores (senior competition) champion: ACEMHH Naranja *Categoría Damas (women's competition) champion): ACEMHH *Categoría Sub-16 champion: C.A. Ushuaia *Categoría Sub-14 champion: ACEMHH *Categoría Sub-12 champion: C.A. Ushuaia "B" 2012 Copa Fin del Mundo 2012 *Categoría Libre champion: ACEMHH Negro *Categoría Damas (women's competition) champion): Buenos Aires *Categoría Sub-14 champion: Buenos Aires *Categoría Sub-12 champion: C.A. Ushuaia "B" 2011 Copa Fin del Mundo 2011 *Categoría Libre champion: ACEMHH A *Categoría Sub-18 champion: Buenos Aires *Categoría Sub-14 champion: Buenos Aires 2010 Copa Fin del Mundo 2010 *Categoría Libre champion: C.A. Ushuaia *Categoría Sub-18 champion: Winter *Categoría Sub-14 champion: C.A. Ushuaia 2009 Copa Fin del Mundo 2009 *Categoría Sub-17 champion: C.A. Ushuaia *Categoría Sub-13 champion: C.A. Ushuaia 2008 Copa Fin del Mundo 2008 *Categoría Sub-14 champion: ACEMHH *Categoría Sub-12 champion: C.A. Ushuaia 2007 *Categoría Sub-16 champion: ACEMHH *Categoría Sub-14 champion: ACEMHH References External links *Official website Category:Tournaments